Emergency service personnel i.e., fire, police, medical and vehicle accident responders use emergency lighting. Emergency lighting is primarily designed to focus lighting over a large area. An example of this type of light is a flood light that is positioned relatively close to the area of intended illumination. This type of lighting is ground based or positioned on an elevated stand. This type lighting disperses the light over a wide area. The flood light is focused by physically moving the light beam closer to or farther away distant from the area of intended illumination. If the lighting situation requires illumination inside a confined space that is sheltered from ambient light, focusing the light beam becomes more difficult. The flood light may illuminate the outer surface of the confined space but does little to illuminate the interior of the confined space. An example of a confined space is the interior of a vehicle.
Attempts in the past to resolve the problem of illuminating the interior of confined spaces have involved the use of hand held lighting devices i.e., flashlights. Unfortunately, hand held lighting devices require the user to hold and point the light toward the area of intended illumination. This restricts the user's ability to use both hands to render aid or engage in policing activities. Further, hand held lighting devices are not intended to be positioned in the confined space and user must lay them down on a surface or wedge them by some means in order to use both hands.
It would be desirable to have a hands-free lighting device that could be positioned as a flood light and positioned in confined spaces without requiring the user to physically hold the light stationary. Further, the lighting device would be remotely controlled or directly controlled by the user. The user could, if desired, gang a plurality of lighting devices together and operate them remotely.